<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伦敦线下案件交流会（特供版） by alreadybeenthere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791644">伦敦线下案件交流会（特供版）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadybeenthere/pseuds/alreadybeenthere'>alreadybeenthere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bottom!Lampard, top!Terry, 特兰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadybeenthere/pseuds/alreadybeenthere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一天的忙碌后，被打扰了假期的蒋警长和兰法医在医院办公室的日♂常。</p><p>——————<br/>送给Lofter@白米饭太太的《雾都备忘录》番外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Lampard/John Terry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伦敦线下案件交流会（特供版）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    当风尘仆仆的特里警长赶到医院，推开他的男朋友的办公室大门时，从时间上看已经算得上是深夜了。</p><p>    原本定好的甜蜜度假被搅黄了，取而代之的是根本没有下班时间一说的高强度工作。这桩让他们压力颇大的案件把所有人都捆在一起，谁也没法比别人多松一口气。</p><p>    '——好吧，大概除了那个从利物浦跑过来的“天才”，和他的小男友以外。别说那个西班牙人不是他的小男友，这事儿只要不是瞎子都能看得出来。'特里想。</p><p>    把带来的夜宵随手放在会客桌上，办公室里灯光明亮，甚至连办公桌上的台灯都还亮着，但特里并没有找到兰帕德的身影。苏格兰场的警长来之前还给他的医生男友发了一条讯息，但现在掏出手机查看，对方果然也还没有回复他。</p><p>    办公室没有锁门，兰帕德的大衣还挂在门口衣架上，桌上各类文件摆放整齐，只有几张摊开的笔记和一只钢笔随意地占据了桌面正中的位置——这场景倒像是他临时有事所以匆忙地离开了办公室。特里在办公桌前转了几圈，决定把夜宵先拿到里面的休息室去，再给对方打个电话——</p><p>    '哇哦——'特里低低地吹了个口哨，躺在里间那张供人临时休息的床上的，不正是他的弗兰克吗？</p><p>    医生显然累坏了，竟然连白大褂也没有脱就这么侧躺在床上睡着了，手机被他攥在手里，眉头微微蹙起，显然这个姿势并不怎么舒适。兰帕德为了让警队早点拿到报告一直在忙碌地赶工，别说正常休息，特里敢肯定地说，他的工作狂男友一定连饭都没好好吃上一口（倒不是说他自己就有资格指责兰帕德了）。</p><p>    特里把门轻轻掩上，思考着是该把兰帕德叫醒，还是干脆把被子给他搭上免得着凉——那样的话他的医生男友早上醒来时一定会对着皱皱巴巴的白大褂郁闷不已。不过也没什么可以犹豫的机会，他才刚刚走到床边，兰帕德便一个激灵，自己睁开了眼。</p><p>    那双棕绿色的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，有些愣愣地看着蹲在他面前的警长。特里简直爱死了这样的时刻——当然，如果此时对方是在自己的怀里醒来就更好了，都怪这该死的案子——平日精明能干的男友在刚刚睡醒时总是有点迷糊，睡眠极度不足时甚至会晕晕乎乎地发脾气，这样的一面也只有特里才能看到。</p><p>    “约翰......？你怎么......啊！”兰帕德从床上慢慢坐起来，看了看特里，又看了看自己手中攥着的手机，终于把大脑调到了正确的频道上，“我看到你的短讯了，正想回复你呢......”</p><p>    “然后就不小心睡着了？”特里的手掌撑在兰帕德大腿两侧，他们之间的距离在慢慢消失，“既然是想着我睡着的，有没有梦到我啊？”</p><p>    “......梦到了。”兰帕德顿了顿，眼睛转了一下，“梦到你找我要尸检报告了。”</p><p>    “我的老天，我在自己男朋友的梦里居然只能充当催着交工的上司角色吗？兰帕德医生，我很受伤啊。”</p><p>    “那特里警长想在兰帕德医生的梦里充当什么角色呢？”在多种意义上合作多年的搭档当然知道对方在暗示什么。兰帕德的拇指和食指捏住警长衬衣的领子，那片薄薄的布料在他指间被轻轻捻磨，然后打理得干净漂亮的指尖顺着衣领慢慢滑下。</p><p>    他们不知道什么时候开始了亲吻。这一切开始得很快，谁都没来得及再多说一句调情的话或多琢磨一下办公室的大门有没有锁好。可这一切也开始得很慢，慢到特里怀疑自己是用了一整天的时间才进展到贴一贴对方柔软的嘴唇——仔细一想，距离他们上次亲吻确实已经超过24小时了。‘都怪这该死的案子，再一次地。’</p><p>    兰帕德闭上了眼，睫毛低低地垂下，工作时总是紧紧抿起的薄唇微微张开，放任爱人的唇舌来占领领地。医生的手指刚刚还牵着警长的衣襟，现在已经搭在皮带扣上了，指尖轻轻敲击着那一小块儿金属，发出清脆的碰撞声。</p><p>    在医生的休息室里品尝他的医生，对特里警长来说并不是什么新鲜的经历，他们两人甚至在这里准备了齐全的用具。而特里对对方的熟悉甚至可以让他只用两根手指和足够的润滑油，就让这个立志将冷静两个字贯彻到底的男人除了呻吟无暇顾及其他。</p><p>    这正是特里此刻在做的事。</p><p>    “约翰，啊......别，别玩儿了......”特里对他的敏感点太熟悉了，不论是藏在白大褂和衬衣下面的，还是藏在湿润温暖的体内的，就像警长对他的配枪那样的熟悉。用来扣动扳机的手指在柔软的内壁上摩挲，绕着那一处来回打转，就是不肯给他个痛快。</p><p>    房间被搅弄出的水声和医生断断续续的呻吟填满，那种感觉让他快要发疯。大腿根已经有些控制不住的颤抖，男人有些粗糙的指腹反复地折磨着他，兰帕德不得已地去迎着那两根手指的动作，可是这种隔靴搔痒只能让他越来越失去自制力。</p><p>    “对，继续在我的手指上操自己吧。弗兰克，真可惜你看不到自己有多淫荡。”特里的另一只手握着对方已经挺立的性器却并没有任何动作，躺在他眼前的兰帕德仍旧穿着衬衣，只是扣子已经解开，衣襟凌乱，压在最下面的白大褂更是在他的动作下被揉搓得满是褶皱。</p><p>    “别......”兰帕德紧紧闭着眼，嘴唇动了几下，却更像是不由自主的颤抖。</p><p>    警长知道他的男朋友快要撑不住了。他看到对方薄薄的眼皮快速地震颤，细密的汗珠在鼻尖上浮现，他看得入神，然后凑上前去吻住了兰帕德半张的嘴唇。不久之前还从容挑逗警长的男人这会儿已经几乎弃械投降，连舌尖都被对方压制着，很快他的脸颊上就泛起了红晕，手指无力地抓着特里的领口。</p><p>    兰帕德被吊在高潮边缘，呻吟都被对方吞了下去，只能下意识地在警长的身下磨蹭。而那两根手指，在甜蜜地折磨了他许久之后终于离开了，甚至还没来得及失落于突然的空虚，他就被更热也更粗大的存在填满了。  </p><p>    “啊，哈......快，快点，约翰——”兰帕德几乎是在被进入的瞬间就开始对他的警长发号施令，“我，我想......啊啊——快一点，就是那里——”</p><p>    “这么迫不及待吗？我才刚刚进来你就想要自己高潮了？”</p><p>    “你，明明是你故意......故意玩儿了那么久......啊，别、别玩了——”医生的呻吟甚至带上了一点哭腔，他的警长男友今天就像是打定主意不让他痛快一样，到现在还在磨磨蹭蹭。用这样一个大家伙插进来却不紧不慢地控制节奏，甚至都不肯直接去碰一碰那个最敏感的地方——“你，啊......这简直就是在犯罪！”</p><p>    遭受男友指控的警长没有做声，只是默默地继续他“犯罪”的节奏。不幸的是，就像他了解如何让兰帕德迅速达到高潮一样，他也了解如何让兰帕德无法达到高潮。在各方面都保持优秀的医生平常只对外展示自己整洁且自制的一面，在这样的时刻却无法控制自己的身体，不论怎样用温暖湿润的内壁挽留或刺激那根侵入身体的巨物，都没办法得到自己想要的高潮。他的脸颊满是红潮，额前的头发被汗水打湿，乱糟糟地贴在额头上。兰帕德根本无暇收拾自己的狼狈，特里却刚好十分享受这个场面。</p><p>    当年轻的警长伸出手去将对方汗湿的头发理顺、从额前拨开，兰帕德失神的眼睛努力地聚焦，棕绿色混杂着情欲的味道，“别，别管我的头发了......”他喃喃地说，然后是一连串含糊的词句。</p><p>    “别管了？”特里突然停了一下，挑了挑眉梢，然后又不顾抗议地恢复了原本的速度，轻轻地从那处突起上蹭过去，感受着突然缩紧的内壁带来的吞吐与包裹感，以及兰帕德有些挫败的呻吟。“我不管你的头发......让那个从利物浦跑过来的‘福尔摩斯’管就够了？”</p><p>    “啊，哈......你在说什......啊啊啊——等等，轻，轻一点——”一直故意忽略他的需求的特里，突然改变了角度，猛地撞了进去。医生的大腿紧紧缠在他的腰上，头向后面仰过去，话音的尾巴拉成一道尖尖的呻吟，如果不是特里按住了前面，恐怕这一下就要让他直接到达顶点。</p><p>    特里并没有给他喘口气的时间，稍稍调整姿势后便按着兰帕德的腰开始了冲刺。医生的腰侧在他的手掌下凹陷进去，他下意识地想要放松力量，担心自己用来握枪与格斗的手会在这片完美的皮肤上留下印迹——但那并不容易，你很难让一个人对他的爱人“放手”，对吧？特别是约翰·特里这样的男人。   </p><p>    特别是约翰·特里这样的男人，特别是当约翰·特里这样的男人回想起那个利物浦侦探油嘴滑舌地说起“福尔摩斯和他的华生”时。他本来不应当放在心上的，杰拉德那家伙说起话来有多么没谱特里是听说过的。白天全身心扑在案子上时他让自己把那家伙的出格言行都忘掉，可是现在，当他深埋在医生温暖的体内，每一次进入都顶到最深处，从这个男人的口中榨出最情色的声音时，白天在警局里杰拉德伸手去挽弗兰克的发梢那一幕却不请自来地出现在他的脑海里。</p><p>    “——是我的。”特里甚至不知道自己说出了口，直到他听见兰帕德夹杂着呻吟与求饶的回应，“呜......慢，慢一点，约翰——啊，是你的，是你的.......”</p><p>    等到特里终于放过他时，兰帕德已经连将大腿挂在对方腰上的力气都没有了。前面被压制了太久，最后到达高潮时他感觉自己眼前布满了金色的星星点点。当他无意识地用大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭着警长的侧腰，那种酥麻感就会让他像过电一样浑身颤抖。</p><p>    高潮的余韵让兰帕德大脑空白了好一会儿，有那么一瞬间他甚至不知道自己身在何处，直到特里俯下身来挡住了天花板上投下来的灯光，亮晶晶的眼睛像块儿琥珀色宝石，看着他的样子仿佛是在评估他还剩下多少体力——评估的结果大概是不合格。警长摇了摇头，揽住兰帕德的腰一起翻了个身，把浑身软绵绵的医生抱在怀里半坐在床上。</p><p>    “不再来一次吗？”兰帕德酸软的大腿正贴着特里的下身，他能感受到对方蠢蠢欲动的欲望，尽管他们也才刚结束不久。特里捏了捏他大腿内侧的软肉，靠近下身、现在又格外柔软敏感的地方被对方触摸和玩弄，这让兰帕德更加瘫软了下去。他靠在对方宽阔厚实的胸膛上，人体温暖的体温相互交融，心跳规律而有力地震动，他被这安定的氛围包裹着，几乎就要这么睡过去。   </p><p>    特里背靠着床头，掌心托着医生的颈侧，手指有一搭无一搭地梳理着他凌乱的发梢。奔波了一天的警长现在只想静下心来好好享受和爱人难得的温存，尽管休息室里的床远不如他们家中的舒适，夜宵也已经在桌上放到凉透，但是现在两人毫无阻隔地黏在一起，这就足够让他感觉像是在家里一样。</p><p>    “约翰，我走之后，警局发生什么事了吗？”</p><p>    “什么？”特里愣了一下，这才回过神来，“没什么事，就是梳理案情，准备材料，继续安排下一步工作之类的。怎么了？”</p><p>     “嗯......你是不是心情不好？”兰帕德接着问，“这个案子压力太大了，时间太紧了......”  </p><p>     “是啊。”一想到案子，特里就忍不住叹了口气，“该死的唐宁街，该死的杀人犯，该死的......”</p><p>    “利物浦人？”兰帕德几乎是笑着接上，他甚至连眼睛都还闭着，脸埋在警长的胸口止不住地偷笑。</p><p>    “该死的利物浦人......撩你的头发，还说你是他的华生，”特里这才回过味儿来，“等等......等等，我怎么觉得你还很开心的样子——噢！”    </p><p>    兰帕德转过头在警长的肩膀上不轻不重地咬了一口，“竟然会吃杰拉德的醋，真有你的。”</p><p>    “怎么就不能吃......等等，我这可不是在吃醋——”</p><p>    “嗯嗯，对对对，特里警长只是在履行职责，维护社会治安，打击职场性骚扰——”</p><p>    话没说完，刚刚已经用光今日体力余额的医生就在一声惊呼中被掀翻，原本身下舒适温暖的人肉垫子变成了皱巴巴的床单。他的警长男友贴住了他的后背，把他面朝下地牢牢压在床上，“经验告诉我，当我的男朋友开始伶牙俐齿，这通常意味着......”特里没有说完，嘴唇仍旧贴在兰帕德的耳边，暗示性地咬了咬他迅速红透的耳垂。</p><p>    “等、等等等等！”兰帕德既没办法翻身，也绝无可能把制住他的警长甩下去。特里用齿尖轻轻磨着他的耳垂，只要稍稍用力就会让他一阵战栗，腰肢酸软，更加生不出反抗的力气。相当体贴的警长男友当然只是吓唬了他一下，在他耳边吹了口气便放他从床上爬起来。</p><p>    “好了，饶了你了。我先去把饭热一热，起来吃饭吧。”    </p><p>    最后两人在小餐桌旁吃起了这顿不知该算前一天过晚的晚餐还是这一天过早的早餐。其实对警长和医生的家庭生活来说倒也不算什么稀奇事，只是一边仓促地安抚着叫个没完的肚子，一边回想起一天前他们还在计划假期的安排，这确实有点让人郁闷——尤其是想到这个有着72小时加急令的大案子变成了更加错综复杂的连环案。现在恐怕只有回到家里，洗上一个热水澡，再舒舒服服地挤在一起睡上一觉才能让两人暂时放松一下——还得保证躺在床上时没有人开口谈起这桩案子。</p><p>    “所以，回家？”</p><p>    “回家！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>《雾都备忘录》是Lofter上神仙太太@白米饭写的神仙文，因为太喜欢里面的蒋警长和兰法医，所以我争取到了为《雾都》写一篇特兰番外的机会，嘿嘿🤩</p><p>推荐阅读原文，主剧情向的隆包/特兰刑侦au文真的超好看的！我相信看的人越多作者太太就越不会坑（bushi）</p><p>本篇番外发生的时间在《雾都》第三章之后（即案件发生的第一天晚上）。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>